Romance Help
by Kurai Malik
Summary: [KakaIru]Kakashi needs help on how to tell Iruka how he feels. But who's going to help him? And what is he going to do?
1. Default Chapter

Hi. It's me Kakarot. I'm Kurai's little sis. Im the one who likes KakaIru. And thats exactly what this story is. Yaaaaayyy!

Story summery: KakaIru Kakashi neads help on how to tell Iruka how he feels. But who's gonna help him? And what it he going to do? Different ways, different outcomes. Which to choose? KakaIru

I don't own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does. But I can only hope and wish that I did.

**

* * *

**

**Romance Help**

Hatake Kakashi. Kakashi is a genius. Kakashi can think his way out of any trap and ambush whenever he wants to. He is the great Copy-cat Kakashi, Sharigan Kakashi, and THE Hatake Kakashi. His shinobi skills are amazing. He could kill about six men all at once. In one blow! His title has been spread throughout many shinobi countries. People fear him and shiver at the sheer name of him. He is truly a genius.

But why is he so stupid?

Kakashi on the inside is a very nice guy. If your down he could make you laugh. He is always there for his friends. Okay, maybe he is perverted, but who isn't? He just isn't afraid to show that he is a pervert. He has that laid back look. Sloutching as he walks, with his book in face. It kinda makes you wonder 'How the _hell_ did this guy get to be a very skilled shinobi!'

But the laid back look Kakashi has his secrets.

One is...well...a secret.

But I could tell you another one. And that is that he loves Umino Iruka.

But the freakin' problem is that he doesn't know how to tell him. "Man Kakashi! Aren't you a genius?" I yelled at him when he told me his problem.

"But this is not shinobi buisness! This is MY LIFE!" He yelled at me

"Then why don't you just tell him? He looks like the type that would go for you." I roll my eyes.

"But that's the problem! I don't know _how_ to tell him!" He throws up his arms as if to hit me.

"Okay, keep it down. You'll wake the neighbors." I watch him sit down on his bed and burry his face in his hands.

"Come on. I just asked when are you going to tell him. It's not the end of the world or anything." I jump off of my chair and walk up to him.

"It's not like that. It's just..." He talks through his hands but I could hear him.

"It's just what?"

"I want to tell him. I really do. But it's just that, when I do, what if he turns me down? What should I do?" I could hear his voice shudder under his hands. I see his shoulders shake. I get on the bed and lean on him to comfort him. He's not telling me everything.

"Kakashi, what is really bothering you? Your not telling me everything." I try to comfort him but I said that in a comamding voice..oops.Oh well thats how you deal with Kakashi.

"Don't laugh. But it happened again." He removed his hands from his face.

"What happened again?"

"It" He turns away to hide a blush, but I could see it. I know Kakashi.

'snirff' "Again!" 'snirff' "What was it this time? Hahahahaha!" I try not to laugh but I guess it just didn't want to stay in.

"I told you not to laugh!" He glares at me with his death glare.And then turns away to hide another blush. "It was in the mission room."

I stop laughing and stay quiet so he could tell me his story.

"I was getting a mission...and Iruka was gonna give it to me. But he didn't have his shirt on. He said he had gotten wet by a waterballoon fight on his way over, and was waiting for it to dry. I just had to stare! I couldn't get my eyes off him. He's addicting! And when he finally gave me the scroll, I turned around and blushed so hard! Genma was there and he started laughing. He whispered something to Raido and he grinned at me. They walked up to me, luckily no one cared. And then Genma pointed _it_ out. Agghh! I had to tell them, they threatened to show it to Iruka! And then Raido started giving me advice! It was so embarrasing!" He sprawed out on the bed burrowing his face in the pillow. I tried to look at him but I saw his ears were red. He must have been blushing alot.

"Kakashi, you can't just get a hard-on everytime you see him. I would think you would have more control over that!" I sit on his back and he grunts as he feels me on him

"I know but..." He mummbles the rest to himself.

"What was that?"

"bu humbu hu"

"What?"

"BUT HE'S HOT!" He sits up and I cling to his shoulders so I won't fall.

"What was that for!" I pout and sit near him

"I'm telling you all of this, and you're not helping at all!" He crosses his arms

"It's better than talking to Obito. Don't you think the other souls are listening in on your 'information' that you're telling him?"

"I never thought of that."

"See! I'm helping!" I grin

"Okay, then help me on this problem _doctor_." He puts his back against the wall.

"Ha!" He points a finger at me. "Not that easy is it!"

"Okay, okay. Why don't you get that help from Genma-san and Raido-san? You know they're together right?"

"I know that."

"Maybe they could set you up wth Iruka! Then you could tell him over dinner or something!"

"But what if he turns me down?"

"That is when you have to kiss him. Show him what a good kisser you are! Then, harrass him alittle-"

"What? Harrass him?"

"Of course. He's not going to know what to do! I say with a personality like his. He would be usually the uke. But when he's the seme, it's like, nothing else is better."

"How do you know all this?" He glares at me

"I've been hanging around Inutaki for to long. I think you made her all perverted now. She's been bugging me about watchin this yoai soap-opera with her. I mean it! I suffer through the hole make out scene!"

"Ahh, Inutaki has always bugged me about taping that show while we were on a mission."

"Maybe you could ask her about this?"

"Umm, no. She would probably ruin things for me." He shook his head. Hey! Why am I the one talking to him about this!

"Hey! Why are you talking to _me _about this!"

"You asked."

"Oh yeah."

"Kakashi-kun! I heard what you said! Maybe I could help! I have the perfect solution! Well...actually about six-teen!" I looked at the door as Inutaki walked in. I glanced at Kakashi who had an annoyed look on his face.

"I guess I'll leave you two alone." I jump off the bed. Inutaki pounces on Kakashi and starts jabbering about 'the perfect plan' and 'make out together' I smile slyly as I see Kakashi struggle to get Inutaki off of him.

"Wait! Pakkun! Don't go! Help!" I look back and see Inutaki licking Kakashi's masked face.

I laugh as I walk out of the doorway and hear Inutaki still blabbering and Kakashi groaning. Well, anyway, what was I saying? Oh yes. Kakashi might be a very good ninja. But his romance skills are very weak. How do I know all this? Well I'm Kakashi's favorite dog. He has told me things ever scince I was born. Damn was he disturbed!. Ever since that day we have been 'master and his talking dog'. Of course Kakashi is the talking dog. Hehehe.

* * *

Yaaay! Could you tell it was Pakkun? I was going for someone's point of veiw. And Pakkun's fit just fine! I think it came out good.

What will Inutaki do to help out Kakashi? Do you want to know?

Then Please Review!

My rule:Get atleast 4 reviews a capter and then update. So please please please please review!


	2. Inutaki and Genma

Hi! Thanks for the reviews! Thank you very much! They have led me to make another chapter! Like I promised. This chapter is not in Anyone's POV

I don't own Naruto. cries

I am Kakarot. NOT Kurai Malik. I'm the more stupid and the procrastinator in our family. And I'm only in Sixth grade! (And writing yaoi!)

Enjoy!

* * *

**Romance Help**

_Chapter 2: Help from Inutaki and Genma_

"And then you take him to your bed while you're making out-"

"But before we get to that scene.What do I do?" Kakashi whined as Inutaki sat on him.

"Matters. How do you want the relationship?" Inutaki's tail wagged around hitting Kakashi's leg

"What do you mean? I want him to love me back!" Kakashi glared

"Hmm. Do you think he likes you back?"

"I don't know."

"Well, there is the confess-and-love bit."

"Whats that?"

"It's when someone confesses and then they live happily ever after. You could use that if you want your relationship have to wait about a month just to get the pants off."

"Can you think of something that is as genius as me?"

"Hmm, well there is the herrassing."

"I don't want to herrass him!"

Inutaki thought for abit and then smiled. "Something genius huh? Well Kashi-kun I think I thought of the perfect one."

Kakashi sighed. Inutaki was those kind of dogs that would bite the hand that would give her a belly rub. She is a real bitch! (get it?)(Damn puns)

* * *

The Next Day

Iruka sat by his desk. The kids were outside playing. Free time away from the energetic little horrors was all he needed. He laid his head on his desk and relaxed. His shoulders hurt from carrying boxes of shuriken into the supplies closset. He sighed as he was awoken by a slight knock on the door. He didn't mind to pick his head up when he called, who ever it was, to come in.

"Yo." The silver haired jounin poked his head through the door and walked in.

"Oh, hello Kakashi-sensei." Iruka sat up smiling "What can I do for you?"

Okay, this wasn't going as planned...already. Inutaki's plan needed Iruka grading papers. Kakashi looked around to see the kids scrolls on Iruka's desk. Ungraded. He picked up one and looked through it

"What are you doing?" Iruka stood up tried to snatch the scroll away from Kakashi

"Just looking at our future of Konoha shinobi's work." Kakashi moved to the right to dodge Iruka's attempt to grab the scoll.

"I haven't graded that one." Iruka put his hand out to grab the scroll again

"I'll grade it." Kakashi walked around Iruka to sit on his chair behind his desk. "What is it about?" He grabbed the pen and readied it to write.

"Chakra. They had to explain what it is and different ways to use it." Iruka blushed slightly as Kakashi bit the top of the pen through his mask.

"I can't underastand this kids writing." Kakashi laid the scroll on the desk. After a few seconds.

"That's why I haven't graded it yet." Iruka blushed alittle more.

"Show me Iruka-sensei," Kakashi handed Iruka the pen "how do you grade it?"

Iruka took the pen and smiled at Kakashi, who was still on his chair. It _is _a comfortable chair. Iruka's attention went back to the scroll he was supposed to grade. When he was about halfway through he looked up to look at Kakashi. He wasn't there.

Iruka jumped when he felt Kakashi's arms wrap around him.The jounin chuckled as he felt the younger man tense. Iruka blushed a bright red and studdered a bit.

"Ka-k-ka-shi-sensei?" Iruka blushed more as Kakashi pulled his chest to Iruka's back. Kakashi looked over Iruka's shoulder while he slid his arms around Iruka's.

"Show me how to grade it Iruka-sensei." Kakashi whispered into Iruka's ear causing shivers to go down the dolphin's spine. Kakashi rested his head on Iruka's shoulder as he moved his and Iruka's hand to write on the scroll. Iruka took control of the hand movement and started to grade the scroll, with Kakashi's hand spread around his.

A few seconds later, the hallways were filled with childrens' laughter and footsteps.Class-time.

Kakashi pulled away from Iruka, and looked at the chuunin's expression. He was blushing slightly but still smiling at Kakashi.

"I guess I have to go." Kakashi went up to the door and gave a two-fingered salute. "Thanks for showing me how to grade papers." He left with an arched eye to show the world that he was happy.

Iruka blushed a bit more while he remembered what had just happened. Then one by one, the kids started to come inside.

Kakashi smiled. Man was he happy! He had just flirted with Iruka! And made the chuunin blush! His dream is coming true. "I'll have to thank Inutaki of course." Kakashi stopped walkig as he spoke out loud.

"Of course." Inutaki walked up to Kakashi, tail really waggin'. "It went well I pressume."

"Oh. You don't know? I thought you were looking through the window watching the whole thing?" Kakashi smirked when he saw Inutaki sweatdrop.

"Umm, Kakashi. There's something you should know." Inutaki scratched the ground

"What's up?" Kakashi aked calm and cool, but curious

"Ehehe, that idea was made up by me. I don't know how it would turn out." Inutaki sweatdropped a little more as she saw Kakashi not talking and his eye twitching. "Kashi-kun?"

"So you don't even know how it would turn out! What I should do next!"

"Nope." Inutaki replied happily...oops "OOWW!"

"Great what do I tell Iruka now! Hey I was flirting with you but now I don't know what to do." Kakashi calmed himself down.'Come on Kakashi. Keep it together'

"Well, I just wanted to see some action. I didn't know you would do it." She put her paws forward and gave Kakashi her 'I-know-what-I-want-and-I'll-get-it-when-I-want-to' look. " Why don't you ask Genma-san? I bet he has a solution that would fit your style." She snapped her head forward and walked off with her head held up high.

"Fine." Kakashi walked torwards the mission room opposite of Inutaki's destination.

* * *

"And now he's going to think that you're a more of a pervert." Genma pointed out after Kakashi told him what had just happened.

"But he didn't fight me back. That's good right?" Kakashi was resting his head on his hands.

"Hmm, that is hopeful."

"Hopeful?" Kakashi raised his head now

"Iruka is those people who would blush just by saying a compliment. Do you know how many women asked me to set them up with him?" Kakashi put his fingers on his chin as to think but could actually care less. "Tons, you idiot." Genma glared at Kakashi. He was serious!

"Really? Man." Kakashi said half bored half sarcastic.

"I mean it, Kakashi. If you don't act now, some beautiful nice women will come by and snatch Iruka away right in front of your nose. And you know what you're going to do? You're either going to

1) Cry to me and not come out of your apartment till you get over it.

2) Kill the woman

or 3)...Something else bad!"

Genma glared at Kakashi

"I WANT to do something! I just don't know HOW!" Kakashi put his hand on his head for a headache. He was tired of saying that.

"I'll help you then," Kakashi groaned "HEY! We both know you're really bad at asking someone out! Now, you either let me help you, or..." Genma took out a picture from his vest. He showed it to Kakashi.

Kakashi tried to snatch the picture from him but was to late.

"I'll show Iruka this." Genma smirked

"Fine. But please don't mess up my chances even more."

"Huh? Did you try something? What did you do?"

"Tell you later." Kakashi shushed Genma as he turned to see Iruka walk in. Iruka blushed and greeted Kakashi. Kakashi raised his hand to say hi.

* * *

"Are you sure this will work?"

"With the thing you did earlier? I'm not sure."

"Will this _work?_"

"Why don't you find out by yourself?" Genma pushed Kakashi out of the ally. Kakashi was pushed into someone. "Oops." Genma laughed

"Oww!" Kakashi groaned then he looked down to see who he landed on.

Iruka

"Sorry Iruka-sensei. Are you okay?" Kakashi pushed himself up. Ethier hands near Iruka's shoulders. And lower body on Iruka

"Umm... yeah I think so." Iruka grunted and opened his eyes. Their eyes met for a few seconds before Iruka blushed when he noticed the postion they were in.

Kakashi looked at Iruka blushing 'Cute' Then he too noticed their position and blushed. Thankfully for the mask Iruka didn't see. Kakashi got off of Iruka and whe he stood he held out his hand for Iruka to take.

Iruka took Kakashi's hand, and was about halfway up (Without Kakashi's hand he would fall right now) They both heard a loud-

BANG!

Iruka jumped and let go of Kakashi's hand. Kakashi tried to catch Iruka but was too late and heard a thud and Iruka groaning.

"Sorry. Are you okay?" Kakashi kneeled near Iruka and helped him up with both hands.

"That one hurt." Iruka rubbed his head and then looked up at the sky."Thunder. It's probably going to rain soon."

Kakashi looked up at the sky as well. He hadn't noticed the sky getting darker before. Probably because Genma took him downtown making Kakashi ask millions of questions. Kakashi blinked as he felt a few raindrops fall on his hand.

"I guess it's starting."

"Yeah...uhn" Iruka tried to get up but his leg hurt and it shot pain throughout his body.

"Are you okay? Can you walk?"

"Yeah but it'll hurt most of the walk." Iruka grunted

"Hop on." Iruka looked at Kakashi. He was kneeling down enough to carry Iruka piggy-back.

"It's okay. I'll be fine" Iruka blushed slightly.

"No you're not. I fell on you.I know that had to hurt. Considering I weigh more than you. And you hit your head.Twice!" Kakashi argued.

"Are you okay about this? I don't want to be a burden." Iruka blushed

"No. It's okay really." Kakashi smiled under his mask

"Okay." Iruka climbed on Kakashi's back. The raindrops started to fall more.

"Is your house close?"

"Just a few blocks from the acadamy." Iruka replied as he made himself comfortable on Kakashi's back.

"Good. Mine is on the other side of the village." Kakashi started to make his way torwards Iruka's house till...

CLIFF HANGER!

* * *

Sorry I just wanted to end it right there. To tell you the truth, while I'm on the computer typing all this. Im just pulling things out of my head. The first thing that comes up, is the first thing that I type. So I do not have any idea where this story will go. But I guarentee you that It will be good!

Thank you for your reviews! sniff I felt so happy when I read them. I read them over and over.

Please review for this chapter and (Give me some ideas) please please review!


	3. Stuck in Iruka's House

Hi!..Again! Well thanks for the reviews and ideas! They were really helpful. I will try to squeeze in whatever you all want in here. Got to give what the reveiwers want, ne? If you noticed there is now SasuNaru. To be honest I have only read about...two SasuNaru fics? (Cause my sister made me) So this will be interesting.

I don't own Naruto!

0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

**Chapter 3 Stuck In Iruka's House**

Till...a stick of lightning appeared before them. Kakashi stopped walking, he and Iruka had that 'holy-crap' look on their face. The crackle from the thunder caused Iruka to jump. He lost his hold on Kakashi's back and grabbed Kakahi's vest, choking Kakashi in the process.

"Ahn...Iruka, let...go.." Kakashi tried to choke out

"Huh? Oh! Sorry!" Iruka somehow regained his previous postion on Kakashi's back.

"S'okay." Kakashi started to walk again. "Where exactly is your house?"

"Uhh, about four blocks from here."

Kakashi groaned and set out for the destination.

OOOThree and a half blocks laterOOO

"It's starting to rain harder -if you'd want- you could stay at my place till it calms down." Iruka broke the silence

"Sure, thanks." Kakashi picked up his pace as the rain started to get harder.

"That house, right there!" Iruka pointed out a small house at the end of the block.

OOOFinally at Iruka's houseOOO

"Cozy." Kakashi set Iruka down on his couch and roamed around a bit, looking at the various pictures Iruka had hanging on the wall.

"Yeah, it's small but I like it." Iruka tried walking, he was succesful, but it hurt like a mother. "I guess I just need to rest, nothing chakra can do." Iruka laid himself out on his couch and put his hands behind his head. "Need something just ask."

"Yatta, yatta." Kakashi was looking at a picture of a small Iruka sitting in a sand box covered in sand, with shovel in hand of course. (a.n /awwww) "How old were you in here? Four? Three? Five?"

"Two actually." Iruka blushed slightly

"Cute," Kakashi walked around the room to the last picture on the coffee table. "Hey! Where did you get thi-WHAT THE!" Kakashi was holding the picture in his hands. His eye(s?) grew wide. "What's going on!"

"Hmm?" Iruka moved to the other side of the couch and leaned in to see what picture Kakashi was looking at. "Oh, what's wrong with that?"

"What do you mean! Sasuke and Naruto are kissing! How long has THIS been happening!" Kakashi stared at the picture in disbelief.

"About a month." Iruka said plainly

"You're okay with it?"

"Yeah, as long as Naruto is happy. He could be with the ramen mascott or Gaara for that matter. As long as he's happy." Iruka closed his eyes and smiled. "Though I would have never thought him and Sasuke. I always thought he was after Sakura."

"Yeah, how come I never saw it?"

"Cause your a pervert-lazy ass-ninja."

"You're right." Kakashi sat on Iruka's legs. Iruka groaned

"Ahhh! Kakashi that hurts!"

Kakashi smiled. He's doing it! He's actually doing it! He's flirting with Iruka! 'This is easier than I thought! Hope I don't screw up.' Kakashi smiled under his mask

"I like this couch. It's comfortable."

"Ahh! It hurts! You're heavy!" Iruka whined childishly.

"No, it's not hurting me." Kakashi put his back to the back of the couch. Iruka whined for a few more seconds and then stood up. Kakashi fell on his ass on the floor. "Hey! That was cold!" Kakashi stood in front of Iruka. "Hey, you're standing."

"Yeah?" Iruka smirked

"How long could you walk?" Kakashi crossed his arms

"This whole time." Iruka gave a toothy grin

"Not Fair! I had to carry you this whole time a you could have walked!"

"Seems that way." Iruka took a step away from Kakashi. Kakashi launched toward him and pushed Iruka on to the couch. "Uhn...What are you d-..." Iruka stared into Kakashi's eye. Their faces only mere inches away. Iruka felt Kakashi's breath through his mask. Kakashi was slightly panting.

Perfect moment, ne? Well being romanticaly challenged, Kakashi did the wrong thing.

"I'm hungry."

Inutaki and Genma -who were watching Kakashi through Iruka's window- banged their heads into each other. "BAKA!"

Iruka pushed Kakashi off him. "I'm tired. Don't burn down my house. I swear if you burn anything I'll stick sharp pointy objects in you and-"

"You're not much of a good host, now are you?" Kakashi walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge.

Iruka plopped on the couch again. Crashing noises and Kakashi mummbling curses were heard from the kitchen. Iruka sat immediatly up when he heard glass breaking.

"Oops." Kakashi closed the fridge and walked out of the kitchen. Iruka was standing in the doorway staring at Kakashi.

"What was that?" Iruka's eye twitched.

"The pickle jar." Kakashi put his hands in his pocket and walked past Iruka to the bathroom."I'm not hungry anymore. I'll just go take a shower...a long shower." Kakashi closed the door before Iruka could get in and stick sharp pointy objects into him.

"Kakashi! Come out here and clean the mess you made!" Iruka banged on the door. The shower head spirted water as Kakashi turned it on.

"I'll get you for this." Iruka whispered and planned his revenge.

OOOOOO

"LALALA LAALALAAAA!" Kakashi sang a happy tune as he opened the door and exited the bathroom, while drying his hair. He looked around for Iruka. But he wasn't there.

"Iruka?" Kakashi poked his head in Iruka's bedroom

"Kakashi? What are you doing in here?" Iruka was sleeping

"I'm sleepy. Move over." Kakashi rolled Iruka to the other side of the bed.

"Eh? Kakashi? This is my bed! You're not going to sleep with me!" Iruka tried to cover his semi naked,(he just had pants on) sleepy figure from Kakashi with the blanket.

"You're not a good host Iruka." Kakashi stole the blanket from Iruka, making the dolphin shiver from the cold.

"Kakashi! You go sleep on the couch." Iruka grabbed the other blanket that was around his feet.

"No way! I want to sleep in a bed!" Kakashi stole that blanket too.

Iruka was about to tell Kakashi off, but an evil idea came to his mind. "Fine Kakashi. You could sleep on the bed." Iruka made room for the jounin.

Kakashi wrapped the blanket around himself and plopped on the bed. But Iruka stood up and walked toward the door with a sheet and a pillow.

"Where are you going?" Kakashi whined

"Couch. I told you I'm not going to sleep with you." Iruka gave Kakashi a sleepy smile "Night." Then he closed the door

"Night." Kakashi replied in defeat. He wanted to sleep with Iruka! It's November! It's cold! We could at least cuddled. 'Oh well' Kakashi closed his eyes and waited until sleep took him.

OOO 3 in the morning OOO

Iruka slipped into his bedroom. Kakashi was sleeping like a baby by then. Iruka smirked as made his way past the jounin to the window. He opened the window and picked up the blinds. Cold November wind came rushing in. Iruka held in his laugh as he slid the blanket off of Kakashi. Damn! Was Kakashi a hard sleeper!

Kakashi shivered a little before Iruka left the room. When Kakashi groaned of the coldness Iruka was at the door already.

OOO When Kakashi woke up OOO

"Irukaaaa!" Kakashi's voice was heard through the bedroom door. "I'm _coooold!" _Kakashi whined

"Meh," Iruka shifted on the couch. "So what?"

"You're mean." Iruka snapped open his eyes. I didn't even hear the door open! He looked back at a cold sleepy Kakashi standing in front of him.

"You stole my...Ah-chew!...blanket! You left the window open, _and_ it started to _rain_!"

"Okay." Iruka got comfortable on his couch and tried to go to sleep.

"Hey! Don't go to sleep! Iruka!...Iruka?" Kakashi stopped yelling when he heard light snoring coming from his beloved dolphin on the couch. 'Even when he's sleeping he's still cute.' Kakashi moved some stray hairs out of Iruka's face.

He could have stared at Iruka all morning but he felt a chakra sign flaring outside wanting to be noticed. Kakashi walked to the door. "Hello?"

"Kakashi how can you be so stupid!" Inutaki started Genma nodding by her side.

"Huh?"

"I'm hungry! I'm hungry!" Genma moved his arms as his voice volume raised

"I was." Kakashi smiled under his mask

"Kashi-kun, you're so stupid. But that's why we got a professional," Inutaki's poodle like tail swished this way and that."Your actions are great, it's just your stupid words!"

"That's why we got a professional." Genma repeated

"Who?"

OOO

Another Cliff Hanger!

OOO

I bet you already know who it is. If you don't, review!

Kakashi: When will Iruka be mine?

When I want him to be...

Kakashi: Don't you want him to be mine now?

Yeah but...you have to wait, and read, and ummm other things..

Kakashi: Why don't you just..you know...

No I don't

_Kakashi takes out a picture of Iruka he took himself _It's okay my dolphin, we'll be together soon. _Starts laughing insanely while petting the picture_

**_OO ok..._**

Kakashi: Review so me and my dolphin could be finally together! Damnit!

Iruka: Who are you talking to?

REVIEW


	4. You're a Pro?

Thanks for the reviews! Here's the next chapter! Enjoy it!

OOOO

_"Who?"_

**Chapter 4: You're a pro?**

"Can't tell you. But you have to meet him in a few minutes." Inutaki said in a hurried voice.

"Right now?" Kakashi looked at Genma and Inutaki. They were wet from the rain, and cold. "How long have you been out here?"

"This whole time." Genma shuddered out.

"Who is this pro?"

"You'll find out now come on!" Inutaki bit her sharp poodle teeth into Kakashi's arm and dragged him out of the door.

OOOO

Inutaki lead Kakashi to a small building. Genma left them cause he was getting sick. Kakashi looked at the small building before entering. It was a red small building, located in the middle of town, a few blocks from Ichiraku Kakashi observed.

"He's in there. See you at home Kashi-kun, I'm not going to stay out here." Inutaki left Kakashi with a puff of smoke.

"Oh well, here goes nothing." Kakashi open the glass door and entered. Inside was a desk, a plant on the desk, a little chair in front of the desk, and on the other side was one of those big chairs that cover the whole view of you if you're turned around in it.

"What can I do for you?" A mysterious voice came from the chair.

"Uhh, I was supposed to meet you?" Kakashi stood and looked at the chair blankly

"Ah yes, Kakashi-sensei. I was expecting you. Take a seat please." The voice said greetingly "I have been told that you need help in your _romance?_"

"Something like that." Kakashi sat in the smaller chair with his legs crossed.

"Well, I can help you out. If you want I could give you advise, for a price that is, but we'll talk about that later."

"Before you give me your advise, please tell me, why should I except advise from _you_?" Kakashi knows how to haggle!

"Well, because I have succeeded in other clients too. They are now happy together. Please look at the pictures on the wall." A hand pointed to the left wall full of pictures.

Kakashi looked at the many pictures that were hanging on the wall. One in praticular caught his eye. It was a picture of Asuma and Kurenai together. 'I guess he's good after all.' Kakashi looked back to the chair. "You helped out Asuma?"

"Ahh, Asuma-san came to me with the same problem as you. He had a crush on Kurenai-san and didn't know how to...make her feel the same way as he did. I would guess you have the same situation, ne?"

"Hai." Kakashi was now interested. If this guy was responsible for hooking up Asuma and Kurenai, then he must be really good. Kurenai was head over heels for Asuma, and they're always together!

"I must ask you, who is this person?"

Kakashi hesitated a bit. "His name is Umino Iruka."

"Oh, I see. Hmm, Iruka eh? He's a nice guy. I can see why you like him."

"Just cut to the chase."

"Na-ah-ahh. First you must make a payment." The voice nearly laughed out.

"What do you want?" Kakashi made shifting noises as if looking for his wallet. "Sorry, but I gave all my money to a old lady in need of gardening supplies." Kakashi smirked. One of his good excuses.

"Hahaha!" The voice laughed out. "That's just like you Kakashi. So cool."

"What about a tip now, and I pay you for the lessons later?" Kakashi said more relaxed now. The laugh seemed familliar to him.

"Sure. How about this? Love is like a pathway of emotions. If you don't do something about it, the emotions will get you and use you. If you are strong enough you could changed that pathway to a road, a road that will lead you to the right person. Don't waste your youth on such a simple task Kakashi-sensei." Here they both were smirking but neither of them saw it. "Now you on the other hand need help,"

"From a guy named Gai." Kakashi finished for him.

Gai turned around in his chair to face Kakashi. "Yes Kakashi, my eternal rival, from me."

"Are you going to make me pay in challenges?" Kakashi asked out bordly.

"No, but if this works it'll have to count as ten wins. But if it doesn't, I'll run around the village five- hundred times on my hands...backwards!" Gai sat back in his comfortable big chair.

"Hmm, make that climb the Hokage Monument with one hand five-hundred times and it's a deal." Yup Kakashi knows how to haggle.

"Deal!" Kakashi and Gai shook hands.

OOOOOOOOOOO

It was GAI! I was going to make it Jiraiya but Gai fit more better right now. It's short I know...

Kakashi: Gai is going to help me?

Iruka: That's pethetic.

Isn't that kinda harsh Iru-kun?

Iruka: No

Kakashi:Waah Ru-kun, don't be so mean!

Iruka: Okay (Pulls Kakashi into long kiss. Full of moaning and a lot of tounge. Iruka as the seme too!)

(Kakarot wakes up from day dream)

Damnit! It's not real!

**/looks up at her dream/_ You bastard. You got that from me last night! And it was supposed to be KakaNaru!_**

How can you see that! Kakashi has to bend over just to kiss him! I prefer KakaIru better. **_Ah, so young. You need to read more imouto-chan. And Naru-chan can jump up and hold on to his neck. Like Sasuke did remember? XD_** I like SasuNaru better. But not better than KakaIru **_You don't even read SasuNaru... _**Yatta yatta

Anyway I won't be updating till after Iru-kun's birthday. I plan on making a fic dedicated to him. Of course it will be KakaIru so...yeah!**_ Ne ne! Me too me too!_**

There, there will be some action! hahahahahahahaahahahaaaa!**_ Dramatic, always dramatic._**

Please review. -


	5. They're Following You

Sorry I haven't been working on this for a long time. I'm just needed time to think and rest. I hope my vacation helped out on this story.

I don't own NARUTO. GEEZ!

OOOOOOOO

**Chapter 5: They're Following You**

The deal was set and Kakashi was happy with the outcome. Gai needed time to 'study' Iruka a bit before setting his plan into action. In other words he kept following Iruka around, watching him, his every movement, everything he did. Kakashi thought it would be good if he too watched Iruka and everything he did.

OOOO

Iruka was sprawled out on the bed, sleeping. A blanket was the only thing that covered his naked form from the onlookers of the outside. (Oh how Kakashi hated that blanket)

Kakashi and Gai were perched on the ledge outside of Iruka's window. Kakashi was looking at his sleeping prize through the glass. Gai was getting a notepad ready for writing any information he finds about the dolphin.

"Kakashi, I hope you told your students that you wouldn't be able to train with them today." Kakashi twitched. "You _did_ tell them that you wouldn't train with them, right?"

"Yeah, sure. What was I supposed to say? Sorry, but I have to cancel training because I have to stalk Iruka all day." Kakashi glared at Gai

"Well, that would be truthful." Gai glared back.

"Ma, it'll keep them out of the way for a few hours. You know how Naruto gets when he sees Iruka." Kakashi waved his hand to change the subject. "What do you plan on doing all day besides stalking Iruka?"

"Writing down what he does of course." Gai stated showing Kakashi his notepad. "You're just here to look at him."

"So?" Kakashi looked through the window again. He noticed Iruka's clock was at 5:59 a.m. Kakashi panicked and waved for Gai to come. Gai looked at him like he was crazy, but shrugged it off.

"What is it?"

"What time does he wake up?" Kakashi pointed to the clock.

"Six I thin-" The alarm on the clock went off. Iruka sat up and turned it off. He looked in Kakashi and Gai's direction, and then glared at the window. Something was there.

Iruka stood up; making the blanket that was covering the body that Kakashi always wanted, fall. Kakashi immediately jerked back from all the blood that came out of his nose. He fell off the ledge and into the tree below. Gai hissed at Kakashi's noisy actions and used his charka to stick above the window.

Iruka poked his head out of the window and looked around. He looked at the now broken tree under him. "What the heck?" Iruka looked closely for any sign of life.

"Oi, sorry about that!" A voice came from above him. He looked up and saw Gai waving at him.

"Gai-san? What are you doing here?"

"Umm... I was training Lee how to...do high jumps across the roofs. Yeah! And…uh.. I guess he slipped." Gai gave an innocent grin. "Lee! You must stay focused if you want your future to be bright!" He yelled at the figure below.

"I'm sorry Gai-sensei! In this attempt and failer, I shall balance on the gate surrounding Konoha, one-hundred times!" Lee's voice answered back.

"I'm sorry for this Iruka-sensei. I hope we didn't disturb you."

"Don't worry about it. I was just getting up." Iruka bought it! Thank Kami! Iruka waved Gai off. Gai went to the side of his fallen rival, in his student's form.

"Good save." The figure on the ground complemented while cleaning his blood.

"Yeah yeah." Gai crossed his arms. "Hurry, we must beat Iruka to the academy. I have a plan."

OOOO

"So we don't have to go to school?" One of Iruka's students asked Kakashi and Gai. Another student looked up at Kakashi confused.

"Just for today." Kakashi stated. He patted the one who asked the question. "This is a very important mission. So don't tell anyone, okay?"

The two nodded and grinned. They're going to play hooky while two other people went to school for them! Kakashi reached in his pocket and gave the kids a good amount of money. The kids grinned at each other and ran off with Kakashi's money in hand.

"That went well." Gai smiled. "I'll be the brown haired one." Gai used the henge to transform into the scrawny little boy who ran off just a moment ago. Wearing a net shirt covered by a too big white tee-shirt, this covered his body up to his knees.

Kakashi transformed into the black haired girl. Wearing a usual blue tee-shirt with red shorts. Her hair was long enough that reached her shoulders. Kakashi groaned when he felt his hair long. He was used to it being up and messy.

Gai grinned at Kakashi. Then the bell rang. Kids were flowing into the building before them.

"We better get to class." Gai ran inside with Kakashi.

OOOO

"Good morning class." Iruka walked in the room with a genuine smile on his face. Some of the other girls giggled and blushed. Kakashi took note of this but stayed cool.

"Good news. Today we are scheduled to go target practicing outside." Everyone cheered and ran outside to the practice grounds. Kakashi and Gai stayed in their seats confused.

"What are you two waiting for? Come on."

Kakashi smiled innocently at Iruka. She walked up to him and hugged him. Gai watched, confused.

"Kori? What are you doing?" Iruka blushed slightly.

"Uh...I..." Kakashi mentally slapped himself "Kakashi-san told me to…uh...tell you thanks." She nodded hurriedly.

"Oh...Okay." Iruka's blush became a deeper shade of red.

"Come on! I want to throw things!" One of the other students -who were fed up of waiting- whined.

Everything was set up. All the kids were set up into groups of eight. This was their game. The whole class would be separated into four groups.(group 1,2,3,4) The groups would go against each other, seeing which group can aim better. Then the 16 remaining students would go against each other. Then the last two best aimers would go against each other. Of course Kakashi and Gai were the final two.

"Great job! Kori and Nemiko, you two are the final two. Let's see who will win." Iruka cheered them on.

Well, let me just shorten it with you. The winner won with 10 cuts to their knees and arms, some hair cut off their head, and a battery charge -if Iruka wasn't there to break them up.

Iruka wound up bandaging Kakashi's wounds and the nurse with Gai's -who was way worse than Kakashi's.

"You didn't have to punch me _that _hard!" Gai sniffled

"You didn't have to pull my hair!" Kakashi snapped. Though still admiring Iruka's soft touch to his wounds.

"Well you didn't have to kick me in the stomach!" Gai snapped also.

The room was filled with complaints and "You didn't have to" till Iruka broke them up...again.

"Okay you two. Stop fighting. Both of you have to stay later so you can fix the targets." Kakashi and Gai groaned.

"Don't be that way. You know, you two are the fastest learners in the class." Iruka smiled at Kakashi, Kakashi grinned back. If Iruka gave his top kids this much attention ...The hell with being a jounin!

OOOO

"You really didn't have to punch me that hard." Gai rubbed his cheek at the memory of the punch.

"Yeah sure, whatever." Kakashi hid in the ally Iruka just past. "So, what do we do now romance man?"

"Follow him. What else?" Gai looked at his worn out hands. Rope burn, from hanging the targets up.

"What do you got on that notepad?" Kakashi still kept his eye on Iruka. (Where on Iruka didn't matter)

Gai took his notepad out and showed it to Kakashi. It was filled with notes on Iruka. Some illustrated...bad illustrations.

Kakashi looked over the notes. They were notes like what he does when there's a fight, and how he is with the kids.

"IRUKA-SENSEI!" Naruto came into view, attacking his favorite dolphin sensei in a hug.

"Hey Naruto," Iruka hugged his hyper attacker back, "Aren't you supposed to be training?"

"_Supposed _to be." Naruto pouted and let go of Iruka, "That stupid perverted sensei didn't show up!"

"How long did you wait?"

"Seven _hours!_" Naruto started mumbling on about his 'freakishly tall, one eyed, lazy, crazy haired, perverted sensei'. But Iruka invited him to go grocery shopping with him. Kakashi and Gai followed.

OOOO

Gai and Kakashi hid in the isle behind Iruka and Naruto. While Iruka was examining some dango, Naruto ran off looking for ramen.

"You think he likes dango?" Kakashi asked Gai

"Nah duh." Gai rolled his eyes at Kakashi's stupid question.

"Hey!" Oh shit. They were spotted...by Naruto.

"Pervert-sensei! What are you doing here? Why didn't you c- mpph" Kakashi covered Naruto's loud mouth.

"I'm sorry Naruto, but you need to keep your mouth shut. I doubt you can do that, so I'm doing it for you." Naruto squirmed under Kakashi's grip.

Then it clicked. Iruka was on the other side of the isle. Kakashi and Gai were on this side...watching him. Naruto grinned despite the hand covering his mouth. Oh the things he could do to torture his sensei.

Naruto resisted the most he could and bit Kakashi's hand. Kakashi groaned and slapped Naruto backside his head. But he had to let Naruto go for that.

After rubbing his head Naruto grinned. "I know what you're doing." He sang. Kakashi froze and looked back to Gai. Nothing. Gai ditched him! He's fired.

"Wait till I tell Iruka-sensei!" The singing went on.

"NONONONONONONONO!" Kakashi pleaded. "Please for Kami's sake nooo! Please don't tell him."

"What's in it for me?" Naruto asked

"I'll give you ramen?" Kakashi negotiated

"WHAT! After all the things you put us through! You offer some measly ramen!"

"Yes."

"...Whenever I want?" Naruto's eyes sparkled

"And Sasuke too."

"...And you'll never be late again?"

"No. Well?"

"...Fine." They shook hands and went on with their lives again.

Naruto caught up with Iruka and grinned at him. But that grin disappeared quickly when he remembered something.

_'Oh. I forgot about her...She wouldn't like that at all.'_

OOOO

Outside the store Gai was waiting for Kakashi and he wanted to apologize. When he opened his mouth to say "I'm sorry for ditching you like that." Kakashi walked past him and said two words, and walked off. Leaving Gai speechless

"You're fired."

OOOOOOOO

FINALLY! I'M DONE! GEEZ! IT TOOK SO LOOONNGG!

Please review. This chapter was long and I'm tired. Thanks 4 your support

If you are wondering who she is. Wait for the next chapter.

Here's something for you guys; from the next chapter. Enjoy!

OOOOO

_"What!"_

_"I'm sorry but you have to stay away from him." Hiriki started to close the door on Kakashi_

_"You...just can't tell me not to stay away from him!" Kakashi put his foot in the door and stopped it from closing._

_"I know you like him! And if he found out... you don't know what that'll do to him." Hiriki's sentence got weaker at the end. And Kakashi noticed her frown on her pretty face._


	6. Hiriki her

I'm back! Well, here you go. Chapter six! Enjoy!

I don't own Naruto.

OOOO

Kakashi decided to go home after he left Gai outside the store. He trudged through the streets of downtown Konoha, ignoring all the stores and people. His tiny, apartment was FAR northeast of the village. So he had much walking to do. '_Alone'_

"Kakashi!" A familiar voice called from behind him.

Kakashi didn't want to look back. _'Probably Sasuke or Sakura going to get mad at me.'_

He stopped walking but his back still turned to the name-caller.

"Kakashi." The name-caller put his hand on Kakashi's shoulder. Kakashi looked at the intruder's face.

"Eh, hey Iruka."

"Hey, I was wondering if you would want to…uh..." Blush "Go and get a…cup of tea or something?"

Huh? Iruka? Tea? Go? Is he really asking this? Inner Kakashi passed out from blushing too much. Kakashi thanked Kami for his mask.

"Sure." Iruka smiled and lead the way to his house.

OOOO

Kakashi settled down in the familiar house. Iruka wandered somewhere into the kitchen, where the sounds of ordered chaos came from.

Kakashi again looked around the cozy home. He felt more welcome this time. He looked along the pictures yet again, and noticed something: A new picture?

Yes, it was a new picture. Of someone Kakashi has never seen before. A young girl, around 12 or 13. She had black short hair; two long spiky locks fell along her cheek on either side. She wore a blue shirt covered by a red vest/jacket. She was attractive. _'Not as attractive as Iruka.'_ Kakashi studied the photo more. She had a hitai-ate around her forehead, and she looked very proud to have it.

'_Must be some old student.'_ Kakashi told himself.

"Tea's ready!" Iruka came into the room with a tray of two tea cups and some _nori maki. _He poured a cup for Kakashi before pouring one for himself.

"Thanks." Kakashi dug his fingers into his mask. Iruka respected the whole mask thing and stared only into his tea. Kakashi sighed but took a sip of the warm tea anyway. "Hey! This is pretty good!"

Iruka blushed "Thanks" Then he took a sip of the tea.

"I mean, I always figured you as the type to make really bad tea!" Kakashi smiled and gulped all the tea down.

Iruka kept his head down till Kakashi pulled his mask up. "And what is that supposed to mean?"

"Your tea was better than I suspected?" He tilted his head to the side.

"Well let's see you make better tea than mine." Iruka challenged

"Sure."

3 minutes later

Kakashi held on to the counter for dear life. Iruka was already on the floor covered in what seemed to be cake mix, sugar, and soaked in water. Kakashi tried to stay balanced on an orange, fearing he would slip on the slippery flour in the floor below him and get all wet from the water. Iruka sat staring at the flooded floor. Then gathered the courage to talk to Kakashi.

"How is it…that, in three minutes…you destroy my kitchen?"

"I guess this means; we go to my place now?" _'Not a bad idea though.'_

Iruka glared at Kakashi's foot. And in one fluid motion, he stole the orange. Kakashi fell near Iruka getting his pants and stomach all wet.

Iruka laughed uncontrollably and was soon to be joined by Kakashi.

A/N: Hehehehe wet, and on the floor. giggle

Then, as if on cue of ruining things- There was a knock on the front door. They both smiled at each other.

"I better go-"

"No. You're wetter than I am. I'll go." Kakashi interrupted.

"Okay. I'll go change."

Kakashi walked to the door and opened it enough for the knocker to see his face. "Hello?"

"Oh, um…is Iruka in?" A woman –no older than 24, asked. Kakashi stared at her. _'Why would she be looking for Iruka? And why does she look familiar?'_ Kakashi examined her a little further. She wore a black leather vest/jacket thing, and her hair was short except two bangs that fell along her cheek. _'Holyshitthat'sthechickfromthepicture.'_

"Uhh, may I ask who you are?"

"Oh, sorry. My name is Hiriki. I was once Iruka's gennin teammate. We go way back." She smiled.

'_She looks safe enough.'_ "Yeah, he's just busy right now. But come in anyway." Kakashi opened the door more to let her in.

"Arigatou." She stepped in curiously. "May I ask who _you _are?"

Well, I'm Iruka's future lover. "Hatake Kakashi. Iru-"

"THE HATAKE KAKASHI!" She almost yelled out.

"Yeah, is there something wrong with that?"

"No, oh nonono. It's just….someone like you to…and Iruka...wow." She sighed the 'wow'.

"Well, you know. He was the teacher of my students." He gloated almost proudly.

"Ahh, so he went with the teacher thing…." She mumbled the rest to herself till Iruka came in with a clean shirt on.

"Oh, hey Hiriki!" He surprised her "I thought you would come a little later." Hiriki came up to Iruka and hugged him. Kakashi twitched.

"Iruka-kun! It's been so long!" Iruka blushed at the name. Kakashi stared at the two. Yup, definitely starting to hate her.

"Eh Hiriki…." He was going to say 'It's not big a deal' but then he remembered –They haven't seen each other for 10/11 years!

"Iruka we really need to stay in touch! Kumigakure is just too far!"

Iruka tried to talk to Kakashi but Hiriki was just snuggling into him a little too close to be comfortable. And Kakashi was busy thinking of ways to kill her and making it look like an accident. But he saw Iruka's pleads and did something to get her away from his future koibito

"Iruka, is it okay if I 'sleep over'…again?" He winked at Iruka, and Iruka sighed out of relief. Hiriki stopped snuggling and twitched slightly.

Hiriki noticed the hate in Kakashi's eyes when she snuggled closer to Iruka. Experiment time!

"I hear you teach gennins Kakashi–san!" She snuggled Iruka again. Kakashi slightly twitched.

"Yeah, just bundles of joy they are." Glare

"Iru-_kun_, you took up teaching?" She sweetly asked him emphasizing the 'kun'. Oh how Kakashi put her on his "To Kill" list. Number one, just above Gai.

"Yeah, you could have guessed it by the way I talked about it." He scratched the back of his head, sending Kakashi another 'Help Me' signal.

"Hiriki-san, you said you lived in Kumigakure? How did you end up there?" Hiriki stopped the snuggling and smiled sweetly to Kakashi.

"Well, I was always the traveling type, and I guess Konoha got a little boring. I decided to move to Kumi." She sat on Iruka's couch stretching her arms. "But leaving Iruka was the only down side to the moving." Iruka blushed a bit, and then thanked Kakashi for saving him.

"So Kakashi-san, you two are good friends, right?" She evilly grinned at Kakashi

Kakashi put his arm around Iruka's shoulder. Iruka blushed at this, but let Kakashi do so.

"Yup!" Kakashi's eye showed happiness. _'But we **will** be more soon. I hope.' _

Hiriki and Kakashi glared at each other. Iruka was oblivious to this and the silence filled the room.

"IRUKA-SENSEI!" The loudest voice in Konoha was heard outside Iruka's door. He smiled while opening the door for Naruto.

"Hey Naruto." He let Naruto in. "Hiriki is here. So say hi."

Naruto waved to Hiriki from the door and then stood next to Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei, you do know she is competition, right?" Naruto whispered.

"Yes. I saw that." Kakashi whispered back.

"She's very smart. So don't let your guard down."

"Yes. And worst is that she has the upper hand."

"Don't worry Kakashi-sensei. I'll help you out." Naruto smiled at his sensei, and knew what he was thinking. "I think you would make Iruka-sensei happy." He smiled

Kakashi smiled back but it as covered by his mask.

Hiriki thought evilly in her mind. '_So the kid's on his side eh? Easy come easy go.'_

"Iru-kun." She whined "I want to eat something. Take me to Ichiraku if it's still here."

Naruto perked up when the name Ichiraku was said.

"Yeah, I'll treat all of you." Iruka turned to Kakashi "If you don't mind Kakashi."

Kakashi shrugged. "I am getting kind of hungry." _'And I can't leave you alone with her.'_

"Okay, then it's settled. Ichiraku time!" Hiriki shouted. Naruto gave a foxy smile.

Hiriki and Kakashi were the last two to step out of Iruka's house. Hiriki stopped Kakashi with her hand and spoke just one word.

"Stop."

OOOO

While at Ichiraku all Hiriki and Kakashi did was glare at each other. But Kakashi was the first to give up, and pulled his chopsticks up to his mouth and finished his ramen in a record time.

Hiriki sighed and finished her ramen. _'The things I do for you Iruka.' _Just then Iruka started swaying in his chair.

"Iruka-sensei? Iruka-sensei are you okay?" Naruto's worried voice barley went to Iruka's ears.

"N…Naru…?" Iruka tried to stammer out. His swaying increased, and he started to fall. Kakashi stood up as fast as he could to catch him but was too late. Iruka fell on the ground with a hard 'thud'.

"Iruka!"/ "Iruka-sensei!"/ "Iru-kun!"

Iruka tried to keep his eyes open but it was a failed attempt. "K…ashi…"

"Iruka! Can you hear me! What's wrong!" Kakashi yelled hopeful for any response from the dolphin.

"Sleeping powder." Hiriki clearly stated after listening to Iruka's pulse. "Nothing serious." She said like nothing was wrong.

"How do you know?" Naruto whimpered.

"I trained to be a med-nin in Kumi. He'll be okay, the dose was mild. It be better if we took him to his house." She commanded.

Kakashi nodded, wrapping his arms around Iruka and carrying him bridal style.

OOOO

"Put him on the bed. I'd say he would be asleep until morning." Hiriki opened the door to Iruka's house. "Naruto, come and help me make some tea." Naruto nodded and followed Hiriki into the still dirty kitchen.

Kakashi lowered Iruka onto the bed, smirking when he heard Hiriki complain about the mess. Then he directed his gaze to Iruka's sleeping form and sighed.

"Who would want to put you to sleep?" He said out loud even though no one could hear him. Then he sighed and raised his hand to the other man's cheek. He was just so...so...helpless!

Kakashi started leaning in closer to Iruka. He felt his own heart beat faster. He was so close to Iruka, that he could feel the chuunin's light breathing hitting his unmasked skin. Still masked lips parting slightly as he leaned closer.

_/No! Stop/_

'_Why!'_

_/Wouldn't you like him to kiss you back? You know…awake/_

'…'

Kakashi listened to the little voice, and sat up again. He stared longingly at Iruka.

'_When the hell will I get another chance like this!'_

_/Hmm…I think you have a point there. Go ahead. /_

Kakashi started leaning in again. This time the little voice cheered him on. He was sooo close. Iruka's breath mingled with his own. Lips mere centimeters away…

Knock knock… Hiriki knocked before entering but still startled Kakashi. Kakashi sat up as soon as he could. He reached over to the blanket and covered Iruka with the warm cotton.

'_Damnit! Why does this always happen to me!' _"Hey Hiriki."

"Kakashi-sama, Naruto-kun fell asleep. I think you should take him home." Concern filled her voice.

"I guess you're right." Kakashi stood up still looking at Iruka. _'Strange. Naruto is not the type to fall asleep as fast as that.'_

"He drank too much tea. You know what they say: A full stomach makes you sleepy." She said as if she read his mind.

"I see." Kakashi walked up to Naruto sleeping form on the couch and picked him up. Hiriki opened the front door to let him out.

"Thank you for keeping Iruka company Kakashi-sama. It's good to see he has good friends when I'm not around."

"Well, we have a strong friendship." He shifted Naruto's weight over his shoulder. The boy needs to lay off the ramen.

"That's why you need to stay away from him."

"What!"

"I'm sorry but you have to stay away from him." Hiriki started to close the door on Kakashi.

"You…just can't tell me to stay away from him!" Kakashi put his foot in the door and stopped it from closing.

"I know you like him! And if he found out…you don't know what that'll do to him." Hiriki's sentence got weaker at the end. And Kakashi noticed her frown on her pretty face.

"What do you mean?" He growled.

Hiriki glared at Kakashi. The next thing he knew the door slammed in his face. Kakashi stood there still stunned from Hiriki's words. _'What does she mean? "Do to him?"_' Kakashi sighed and started walking towards Naruto's house. The early December winds hitting him with sharp coldness.

Once at Naruto's habitat, he fished the keys out of the boy's pocket and opened the door to the cold place.

"No one should live here. There isn't even a heater." Kakashi sighed and locked the door to Naruto's habitat. It wasn't good enough to be called a home. He looked at the orange child on his shoulder. Drool. Just what he needed. He sighed again and made his way to his own apartment.

Once there, he set the sleeping Naruto on his own bed. He somehow took off Naruto's jacket. Even in the dark he thought it was too bright. Naruto wrapped himself in Kakashi's blanket. _'Well, at least he's not freezing to death.'_

Kakashi took a shower and changed into a green Tee-shirt and boxers. Then he noticed something…His apartment was crappily small. Just a bed, bathroom, and the smallest kitchen ever. Unless he was going to sleep in the tub, he was going to share a bed with Naruto. _'Oh joy.'_

Well, he didn't want to sleep in the tub, then sharing the bed it is. Once he laid in the bed, Naruto draped his arm around Kakashi, mumbling something about ramen in the process.

This will be a long night…

OOOOOO

YYAAAAYYY I'm done! Very important chapter KakaNaru fluff-ness. Sigh. I'm tired,

Please review.


	7. Someone Else and Hot Springs

Thank you for the reviews! They got you another chapter! Hiriki needs to be loved more. So I'll put a lot of her in there! Hahahahaha!

Anyway….here's chapter 7! Enjoy!

I don't own Naruto.

OOOOOO

**Romance Help chapter 7: **_Someone else and hot springs._

Hiriki stood in Iruka's doorway, sipping sake as she stared at Iruka thoughtfully. "All the things I do for you Iruka. You better appreciate it. "I come to visit you, and I end up saving your butt." Iruka stayed quietly asleep.

Hiriki glared at the empty room inside and sipped her sake. "You can come out now Anko."

Anko came out of the shadows smirking. "Can't fool an ANBU, ne?"

"You call me at the end of November, make me freeze my ass of just to come here, THEN you tell me to help Iruka!" Hiriki spat out at the snake-like woman. "So much for visiting."

"Nice to see you too." Anko smiled, "Come one Hiriki. You're an important piece of the puzzle and I have the perfect place for you! Iruka would have appreciated it from his old teammates. It'll be just like old times, you and me bugging Iruka." Anko was pleading now.

"But we're messing with Iruka's life here Anko."

"Since when have we not?"

"Fine. Plus, I already started something with Kakashi. No point in leaving that unfinished."

"Good." Anko smiled "Oh, were did you get that sleeping powder from? It's very good."

Hiriki took out a glass cylinder that was full of the sleeping powder. "Made it myself, one little pinch and they sleep till morning." She boasted.

"Ooh, nice. If Kakashi knew it was you-"

"He won't. And I doubt that he'll even come back."

"Hope about that." Anko and Hiriki started catching up on things since Hiriki's departure from Konoha.

OOOO

Kakashi woke up by Naruto's sleepy murmuring. Naruto's arm was still draped around Kakashi, but not as high as it used to be. Sometime in the night Naruto had moved closer to Kakashi, curling up against the jounin. Kakashi twitched and felt Naruto squeeze his butt.

"Sasuke, I said to lick it _all_ off…" Naruto commanded in his sleep. Kakashi tried to inch away from Naruto till….

Naruto licked Kakashi's neck and moaned. "Mmm…Sasuke-licious."

Kakashi could feel his eye twitch. _Great, I'm the victim of Naruto's wet dream!_ _Geez if this kid could grope any harder…I guess Sasuke likes it rough…So then…NARUTO'S THE SEME?_

Before he could think more on this, Naruto began to give his neck chaste butterfly kisses. The blonde's free hand then roamed over his chest, rubbing certain parts every now and then. If Kakashi didn't know better, he'd say Naruto was raping him right now.

Naruto was then getting very into this, as Kakashi felt _something _rub against him. Then the blond did something that made Kakashi's blood run cold. Naruto _licked _his ear! A suntanned hand ran itself through his silver hair.

"You're so hot," Naruto breathed in a husky voice. _NO! _Kakashi thought. _This is so wrong! I can't be doing this with Naruto I'm supposed to be doing this with Iruka! I have to stop this._

That was when his brilliant mind came up with the most effective way to wake up Naruto. He pinched his cheeks really hard, and then twisted them to cause more pain.

"OW!" Naruto screamed. He pushed himself away from Kakashi and fell off the bed. "Stupid bastard! What the hell was that for?" Naruto bounced up to yell at Sasuke only to find Kakashi glaring at him. Naruto blinked, his finger he had pointed at Kakashi slackened.

Naruto blinked again. _What just happened?_

"Let's go eat something." Kakashi stated boredom filled his voice.

"Yay!" Naruto's previous thought were washed away by the thoughts of ramen.

OOOO

Kakashi took this time to do some serious thinking. Naruto sat beside him slurping his noodles.

_Okay, so… How's the weather?_

_/Cut the crap and think on your plan/ _

_What plan?_

_/To get that lady **Hiriki** away from Iruka. /_

_You got a point there. Sooo…what do I do? _

_/Kill her /_

_Hmm, keep that in mind. But something less bloody. _

_/Hmmm … Hey! I have a plan/_

_What? What is it?_

_/I'll tell you when we get there. So hurry up and move your ass/_

Kakashi groaned. He turned to face a still eating Naruto. He was on his umm…seventh bowl. Kakashi felt hi wallet magically become lighter.

"Hurry up and drink the broth of your devil's stew!" Kakashi yelled at Naruto madly.

Naruto look at Kakashi like he was a weirdo and took a few sips of the ramen broth. First he woke him up by pinching his cheeks really hard, and now he was getting mad at him for sipping broth. What next?

Kakashi glared at the bill in front of him. How could Iruka pay for this kid!

OOOO

Kakashi picked his fist up to knock, and put it down. Then picked it up, the let it fall. How was he supposed to do this? The voice didn't tell him, and refuses to.

He picked his fist up again and hit the door with it three times. What was he doing!

The door opened to reveal…

Hiriki. She yawned and stared at Kakashi boredly. Kakashi kept his fist up and looked at Hiriki.

And they looked…and looked….and looked.

"Uhh, hi." Hiriki raised her hand to greet Kakashi.

"Hi." _/Okay Kakashi! Now, get the kunai and shove it up her- /_

_What! That was your plan! Did you expect me to do that!_

_/No………yes./ _

_I'm taking no more advice from you._ Kakashi sighed.

Hiriki noticed Kakashi was being silent, and she really didn't feel at ease with Kakashi and her just standing there. "Come inside, Iruka has classes today." She sighed and stepped inside. Kakashi was kinda surprised but stepped inside anyway.

"What brings you here Hatake-san?" Hiriki plopped down on Iruka's couch. It was clear that she slept on the couch last night, a pillow and a blanket still lay on the armrest.

"I'm sure you know."

"Heh, I thought you wouldn't come back. It is cold out there." Hiriki smirked as Kakashi glared at her. "Don't worry. I didn't tell Iruka. I would like to see you tell him yourself. If you care enough to."

Kakashi blinked. What was she getting at? "What are you getting at?"

Hiriki's smirk grew further. "If you care a lot about Iruka, you _are_ going to tell him sooner or later, right?"

"But that's the problem. I want him to like me before I tell him that I like him." Kakashi did not understand a word he said. But it seemed that Hiriki did.

Hiriki stood up and smacked him. "Idiot! Iruka already likes someone!"

Silence

The next thing Hiriki saw was smoke from the transporting jutsu Kakashi used. She smirked and plopped down on the couch again.

"That was a bad way to lay it on him."

"He was going to find out sooner or later." Hiriki replied back boredly and turned the T.V on to watch "As the Kunai Twirls".

"Yeah, but not _that_ cold." Anko plopped down next to the ANBU and started watching Suichi beg for Taki's forgiveness. "Did you have to smack him?"

"I just wanted too."

OOOO

Kakashi sat on a tree branch. Pakkun was next to him confused and hungry.

"What's wrong with you?"

"It was all a waste."

"What? Buying those canned dog food? Yeah, that stuff is gross." Pakkun made a face.

"No….Wait, gross? That stuff is expensive! Why didn't you tell me!" Kakashi shook the pug, almost making them fall off the tree.

"I wanted to. But I'm a dog."

"You can talk!"

"Are you sure Kakashi? Or are you just thinking that I can talk? You're a strange kid Kakashi. Remember that."

"Shut up." Kakashi drew his knees up and rested his head on them.

"Hey, cheer up dammit." Pakkun pawed Kakashi's leg. "I hate it when you're all sad. You scare me."

"Whatever."

Pakkun and Kakashi stayed quiet for about….thirty minutes or so….and Pakkun was tired of the silence.

"So what are you going to do now? That Iruka guy isn't going to be interested in you if you just keep sitting here."

"He won't" Kakashi said but Pakkun was getting into his head.

"If he likes someone else, just try harder, baka."

Kakashi looked at Pakkun thoughtfully. Harder? Why didn't he think of that? Geez, he was losing his touch. If he had one.

"Hey! Kakashi-sensei!" Konoha's most loud and orange boy was calling to him from the ground. Kakashi looked down. "What?"

"I got someone who could help you!" Naruto grinned and waved his arms with excitement.

"Really?" Kakashi jumped from the branch and landed next to Naruto with a soft 'thump' "Who?"

Naruto's grin grew and Kakashi swore he was going to go blind from his constant smiling. "You see, I was walking from Ichiraku. I was trying to think of a plan you could use. But…I guess I was talking out loud, and he heard me-"

"What! You were talking out loud!" Great, now all of Konoha will know in a week.

"Well, not that loud. But then Asuma-san came up to me and said he knows what to do!"

"Asuma?" Great, now all of Konoha will know in about three days. Kakashi groaned. Is everyone going to be involved with his silent love for Iruka?

"I thought it was cute." Asuma came into view and was walking toward to two. "I said, hey, if it's Kakashi this should be fun." Asuma stopped in front of the younger jounin and smirked. He took his cigarette in his hand and threw it on the ground.

"And he promised not to tell!" Naruto smiled.

"Help? I thought Gai helped you."

"Well….uhh….I have a few tricks you could use." Nice save. But he actually did.

"And if he likes someone else?" Kakashi tried not to look hurt with his sentence.

"Listen Kakashi," Asuma draped his arm around the other man's shoulder. "Kurenai was the same way. She liked this dude…Karu, Shomaru….or something. And I won her over by my self….Then Gai came. But whatever, the thing is, you got to show him how loaded you are."

"What?"

"He means you have to show Iruka-sensei your muscles, duh." Naruto looked up from rubbing Pakkun's belly and shared his thoughts.

Asuma and Kakashi glared at Naruto. It was clear he wasn't wanted. Naruto pouted and whined, "Ahh...can I watch too! I'll be quiet I swear!"

Kakashi and Asuma groaned. Kakashi's brain was just confused. So…what? Asuma rambled on with different ways to make himself look seductive. Naruto added ways Sasuke did it too. Not that Kakashi was even listening to them. Why was it, everyone he knew liked to ramble on about things?

OO?What?OO

Sakura was in Iruka's classroom helping him put scrolls up. She wanted to make more money to she could save enough to buy a new perfume to impress Sasuke. She still didn't know about him and Naruto. Man, she can never get a clue. But staying with Iruka and being an assistant teacher was so much fun! You could learn lots of things after and before classes.

"Thank you for helping out Sakura-chan. You are really good at handling kids." Iruka smiled (Yeah, his trademark smile.) and marked the scroll with his pen.

"Well, those kids need to take a good beating once in a while." Sakura grinned and looked at her still red knuckles.

"Sometimes I think that too." Iruka sighed and marked the scroll once more.

"Iruka-sensei! Iruka-sensei! I won! I won!" An all too familiar voice came from down the hall and closer. Soon a bright ball of energetic orange came bursting through the door and gasped for air. "I won Iruka-sensei! I won!" Naruto yelled once more.

"Naruto calm down. Now, what did you win?" Iruka calmed the boy down. Kakashi walked in also, greeting Sakura as he did.

"I was walking down the street. And I saw a sign that said "Ramen eating contest". And I won it and I got five tickets to the hot springs!" Naruto grinned and showed his tickets to Iruka. Sakura's eyes sparkled. And Kakashi eye showed a smile.

"I wanted you to come. Kakashi-sensei is going too!" Naruto's eye gleamed "And I guess you could use one for Hiriki-san too, if you wanted." Iruka nodded and patted Naruto's head.

"Thank you Naruto. I think Hiriki would appreciate it. She's not used to the cold weather and she would like to be warm."

"But I got one ticket left. I don't know who to give it too." Instantly Sakura's fist hit Naruto's head. Naruto raised a ticket for her to snatch, and she smiled and said thank you.

"Oh, let me make a stop at home first okay." Sakura walked out the door Naruto followed after. "I'll go with you!"

Kakashi and Iruka were left alone in the classroom. Iruka broke first.

"Hi-Hiriki told me you took me home after the accident. Er- Thank you." A blush crept over Iruka's nose, coloring the thick scar that lived there.

"Oh! About that! Did you find out why that happened?" _Hiriki_

"Umm…The spices the old man used were mixed up in the shipping. Luckily I was the only one that was got by it. But it was only sleeping powder. I'll be fine Kakashi." The blush calmed down abit. Okay, Hiriki was pushing Gai down on his list to kill.

"Shall we head off?" Iruka changed the subject and gestured to the door. Kakashi nodded and Iruka got his sweater. His really cool sweater that had a cool Konoha symbol on the back.

OOOO

Sakura sighed as she lowered herself into the calming hot water. This is exactly what she needed after watching over almost thirty hyper kids with really really sharp weapons. She regretted if she ever was like that with Iruka. That man is a miracle worker!

Hiriki smiled at Sakura. Hey, who took up a chance to gossip with a fellow girl? Especially with this stuff going on! Hiriki was just about to open her mouth just when she heard the main voice of the gossip vine. Anko.

"Mind if we join you?" Anko smiled at them.

"We?" Hiriki spotted Kurenai wrapped in a towel behind Anko.

"Sure." Sakura smiled. Yay! Anko was here. That means gossip!

"Your Hiriki right?" Kurenai asked as she settled herself in the blissful water.

"Yes, and your…Kurenai right?" The red-eyed woman nodded.

"Hiriki-san? You're staying at Iruka-sensei's house, ne?" Sakura questioned the ANBU.

"Yes. I came to visit him actually. I forgot how cold it got in Konoha."

"Forgot? You lived here before?" Kurenai asked.

"Yeah, I was in Iruka and Anko's genin team. Heh, we would always mess with Iruka. He thought he could go prankster on me and Anko? We showed him." Anko and Hiriki giggled.

"It's good that Iruka changed though." A powerful voice that could be owned by one other than TSUNADE!

"What do we owe of this visit Tsunade-sama?" Anko tried to act more adult-ish.

"You can guess." Tsunade held 'The Smirk' You know 'The Smirk' The smirk that tells everybody that something is up and you want part of it. "I just need to compliment you on your work Hiriki-san."

Hiriki smiled and smirked also.

"Okay, we all know that this is about Iruka and Kakashi being troublesome. Iruka is running Kakashi mad. And you're trying to do something about it. I just want to know if Kakashi knows who he's up against." Tsunade used her Hokage voice. This was way more important that 'Food and Water supplies of Konoha'. Everyone nodded even Sakura. She was a little lost, though.

"I met _him_." Hiriki crossed her arms.

"What do you think?" Kurenai asked excited.

"Well, he's nice to Iruka. They have lots of fun together! I don't think I saw Iruka smile so much! He seemed a little protective though. But that just made me like him more. He really does look like he cares for Iruka."

"Cute." Sakura cooed.

"Sounds like him." Tsunade nodded.

"But what do we do about Kakashi?" Anko was serious now.

They talked over a lot of things, Sakura was a really big help in all of their discussion. And being the girls they were they talked for A LOOONG time.

OOOO

Done! Yay!

Okay…what are those girls up to? And will Asuma's plan work?

Coming up More Hiriki! hahaha suffer!


	8. My Rival

Here you go. Next chapter. Enjoy!

OOOOOO

In the hot springs Kakashi blushed at the thought of seeing Iruka wet...and...Naked...heehee. As he undressed himself, he wondered if he should keep his mask on or take it off.

On? Naruto would call him things. And Iruka would just blush.

Let's see. Off? Naruto would point and stare. And Iruka would probably not look. Unless, he made him look. Then he would see his devishly handsome face. Normal human eyes are not worthy enough to see something a good looking as his face. Or so he told himself. But Iruka isn't normal, he's also good looking, he just doesn't see it. Off it was. He would ignore Naruto and pay full attention to Iruka. He wrapped a towel over his sharigan and went out the door.

Once he exited the small room he saw Iruka and Naruto already in. They were splashing each other with the water. He entered quietly and waited for himself to be known. The game turned into a battle of life and death. Naruto splashed some water in Iruka's eye and laughed. Iruka rubbed his eye and dunked Naruto's head in the water so he couldn't breathe. Iruka let Naruto gasp for air, but pushed him back in the water a few times. When Naruto had gasped in water instead of air, his arms reach out franticly reaching for something. Iruka pulled him up but kept his hand ready to dunk him in again.

"Ahh! Okay! Captain!" Naruto whined. Iruka smiled and let Naruto go. "I win again Naruto." He laughed.

"Yeah, well, you cheated!" Naruto tried to blow his nose to get out the water.

"You hit my eye!" Iruka stopped rubbing his eye and glared at Naruto. Naruto glared back "You used two hands!" Naruto accused

"No way! I used one!" Iruka defended.

"Look, Kakashi-sensei, he used...two..." Naruto looked at his sensei unmasked. Iruka's back was facing Kakashi, but he turned around. "I used one! I had to rub...my...eye..." Pink colored his face and he stared. Naruto was the first to stop staring.

"He used two." A small blush appeared on the blonde boys face and he pouted looking the other way. Iruka looked another way too; his blush was at least seven shades darker than Naruto's.

"What game was that?" Kakashi asked. Iruka opened his mouth but nothing came out. Naruto had to explain this one.

"It's called Captain. We fight until someone yells captain. Iruka-sensei always wins." Naruto pouted more. "Because he cheats!"

Iruka's spell was broken and he turned back to the boy. "I don't cheat!" They fought about this, trying not to look at Kakashi's face. Though stealing glances every now and then.

OOOO

"It was so cute. He wanted him to look at him all the time." Hiriki cooed.

"I always knew he went for the nice ones." Kurenai crossed her arms and smiled.

"He is cute." Sakura blushed. _Wow. I'm part of a real gossip talk, with the masters! _

"Excuse me, may I join you?" A fellow voice was heard. Everyone looked up to find Inuzuka Toboe, as she entered the water. Hiriki let out a squeal and rushed to hug her.

"Toboe! Toboe! It's me Hiriki!" She let her hug loosen and Toboe squealed too. "Oh my gosh! Hiriki! I was just going to visit you right after here!"

"How did you know I was in town?" Hiriki asked, forgetting all about the people behind her.

"Brother told me. He said you were staying with Iruka."

"Oh yeah, this morning he took both of us out for breakfast. He's so nice." Under her breath she added, "We were just talking about him."

"Knowing him, he talked to Iruka most of the time, huh." Toboe giggled.

"Yeah. That's Kegawa for you. Once he has a crush, he just won't let go." (Kegawa-fur)

"It's a good thing Iruka likes him back." Toboe smiled. "I would hate it to see Kega sad. He's in the other springs right now." Everyone else looked at each other. Kakashi, Iruka, and Kegawa were in the springs together. Naked. It's a love V dammit!

"How great! Iruka's in there also!" Kurenai cooed, leaving out the fact that Kakashi was there too.

"What about Hatake?" Tsunade asked, getting glares from everyone except Toboe.

"Hatake...Kakashi?" Toboe sucked on her thumb. "He likes Iruka also right? This can be a problem...for Kegawa. He was planning on telling Iruka his feelings."

Everyone blinked. With Kakashi being there it would be a problem. Iruka being the center of attention there should be much blushing involved. Kegawa might drive Kakashi to also confess to Iruka. Then with Naruto being there Iruka couldn't run, because he saw everything. Then Iruka would have to choose which one he wants and nicely decline the other. Just like in "As Kunai Twirls"! But in a more funner version! Wheeeeee!

OOOO

"I thought you had ugly teeth and you covered them with your mask cause they were ugly! Or you didn't have a mouth! Or you had a big nose and you wanted to hide it! Or or ninja gerbils came and-Ow!" Naruto was stopped by getting hit on the head by Iruka. Iruka glared at Naruto and then turned his attention to Kakashi, who was feeling his nose.

"Well, what he's trying to say is, you look pretty good." Iruka blushed and hesitated. "With a face like that, you would be the older version of Sasuke."

"Older and perverted." Naruto added.

"Well, that's mainly the reason why." Kakashi stopped checking if his nose was big and started explaining. "I really wouldn't want to be chased around the village trying to get away from fan girls. So I decided –before the hormones kicked in- that I would wear a mask. It annoys people and they stay away from me!" Kakashi grinned at the last part.

"Well, that's the lamest reason for anything I've ever heard."

All of them turned around and looked up to the owner of the mysterious voice. Already setting in the spring water Inuzuka Kegawa. His dark long hair getting wet at the end of the spikes. He dunked his handsome face into the water up to his nose to breath.

"Kegawa-kun! Why are you here?" Iruka blushed and talked to his friend. Kakashi eyed the Inuzuka. Iruka called him "kun" Is this the other guy Iruka likes?

"Just making sure one of my best friends isn't in any trouble." That sly dog. He poured some purring somewhere in that sentence. Dammit! He can't lose Iruka to this guy!

"He's safe with me. I wouldn't let my friend get into any trouble Inuzuka-san." Kakashi inched closer to Iruka. The blush already on the dolphin's face grew slightly darker.

"I just wanted to be sure. Well, you could say I'm more comfortable when I'm with him." Kegawa said back. The both mentally glared at each other, the other two in the springs were confused.

"Besides," Kegawa put his arm around Iruka and made him blush more, "We've been friends for….thirteen years. It's only a habit to be overprotective." He grinned at Kakashi making the scarecrow grind his teeth together.

Iruka tried to zone out, so he wouldn't blush more (it wasn't helping much.) Anyway, when Kegawa put his arm around him he immediately looked the other way. Listening to a splash in the water. _I wonder if Hiriki and Anko invited Kegawa-kun just to torture mee! _Iruka whined in his head and blushed when he felt the arm around him bring him closer to its owner.

Kakashi and Kegawa we're fighting over who knows more what Iruka likes. Kegawa just mentioned that Iruka likes to be hugged tight. Kakashi mentally wrote that down, and wondered how this bastard knew.

"Kegawa-san, Iruka cheats in Captain, right?" Naruto whined, not used to being quiet.

Kegawa looked at Iruka in surprise, leaving Kakashi twitching. "Iruka-kun! You cheat in Captain!" Kegawa held back a giggle once a blush crept on the dolphins face. "You know that's wrong!" He said in a teacher voice. Iruka pouted and looked back at Kegawa.

"I don't cheat! He does! He slashes water in my eye!" Iruka tried to defend himself. Kegawa looked deep into Iruka's eyes and stared for a bit. When Iruka's face was deep red he lightly pinched one of his cheeks. Iruka groaned.

"Now, why would any one as nice as you cheat Iruka-kun?" Kegawa giggled. Iruka slapped his hand and looked at Kakashi for help.

Kakashi reached out for Iruka's other cheek and pinched. "He's too nice to cheat." Kakashi cooed.

"Eeehhnnnn." Iruka whined making a weird noise come from his open mouth.

"And just so pinch-able." Kegawa pinched the other cheek stretching Iruka's mouth.

Naruto again got fed up of being quiet and decided to join in the taunting. He pointed to Iruka accusingly, "But that's how he tricks you! Watch out he might go after you!" Iruka smiled despite the pinching. Kegawa saw the warning and dropped his hand. Kakashi still had Iruka's cheek and chuckled. Kakashi blinked then…

SPLASH!

Kakashi gasped for air but water filled his lungs. Then Iruka raised him up and smirked at him. (His cheeks were red from the pinching)

"A-" Kakashi said before being dunked in again. Water stung his eyes and he could feel Iruka's –one hand- hold his head down in the H2O. Damn I wonder how hard this will be when he does cheat! Kakashi thought once he was pulled from the water once more.

"What do you say?" Iruka purred evilly. If he wasn't almost choking Kakashi would have a hard on right now.

"Ah….cap...tain?" With the lack of thinking straight Kakashi guessed.

Iruka smiled and let the choking Kakashi go. Beside him Kegawa and Naruto were a few inches away from Iruka than before.

OOOO

Anko pouted as she climbed back up the wall. The kunoichi were starting a conversation, without her! Sheesh.

"Aww, poor Kakashi. Being told the one person he loves likes someone else."

"And being slapped."

"You slapped him?"

"He would have thought I was joking."

"Did he look sad?"

"Well, yes."

"I hope Kegawa tell Iruka soon!" They all nodded.

OOOO

(((Okay! I know I'm stalling! We'll just skip this next scene and go on to the confession bit okay? Sorry about this but I'm making myself mad!)))

OOOO

After comparing the sizes of a certain part of themselves, Kegawa looked at Iruka making the dolphin uncomfortable.

_Now or never_ Kegawa thought to himself and he sighed. "Iruka-kun?"

"Yeah?" Iruka looked at the blushing Inuzuka.

"Ah…I …I want to tell you something…." The blush grew darker and everyone stared at him.

"W-what is it?"

"Well…I…uh...I..." Kegawa looked Iruka in the eye and blurted everything out.

"WellyouseeIlikeyouandIalwayshaveandIalwayswantedtotellyoubutIdidntknowhoworwhenbutImtellingyourightnowandIdontknowwhatImdoing." (1)

They all stared at him.

Naruto blinked.

Kakashi was hurt.

Iruka was smiling.

Kegawa was blushing himself mad.

"I like you too."

Kakashi snapped his head towards Iruka's direction. He knew it! He knew it! He knew it!

_**FUCKINGSHIT!**_

OOOO

Review!

(1) Well you see I like you and I always have and I always wanted to tell you but I didn't know how or when but I'm telling you right now and I don't know what I'm doing.


	9. Closer Than Friends

Okay, next chapter…..Enjoy!

I don't own Naruto.

OOOOOO

"_I like you too."_

**Chapter 9: Closer than friends**

"Really?" Kegawa looked up and smiled.

Iruka nodded and smiled.

"So…I…you…" Kegawa was stumped.

Iruka glanced toward Kakashi and blushed. Kakashi was just_ staring _at him! Not like this was uncomfortable enough! _'Geh! Stop staring at me!' _Iruka looked down at the water and started making ripples.

Kakashi just wanted to punch Kegawa and tell Iruka right now how he felt. But that would be wrong. He wanted to tell Iruka at the perfect time.

Everything was just trying to make him suffer! Well, he'll show everything. This won't get him down. Dammit, he may be bad at this romance stuff but he isn't quite bad at ruining things himself.

So he decided: Ruining things for Kegawa just might be a good idea.

OO Later OO

"Kakashi's going to do something. I know it."

"What suppose we do? We have to keep him away from Iruka and Kegawa or the plan would be ruined!"

"….."

"Why don't we just let them play it out. I'm sure nothing could get out of hand."

"But Iruka-"

"She's right. Why don't we just watch and see how far Kakashi would go for Iruka."

"Okay."

OO More Later OO

Kakashi followed Kegawa and Iruka to Ichiraku. Apparently, Kegawa was taking Iruka out on a date. Kakashi was NOT okay with this. The only way he knew his dolphin would be safe was by stalk- er following them.

"I'm sorry if I embarrassed you Iruka-kun."

Kakashi's eye narrowed.

"No, don't be. It's alright." Iruka insisted.

"Really! I should have thought more how you would feel instead of your reaction."

Kakashi felt his nose twitch in disgust. Hey! Look, rocks!

"No no no. That's just a human mistake." Iruka tried to soothe.

"Th- OW!" A rock bounced off of Kegawa's head and onto the ground. Iruka held back a giggle as Kegawa looked for the rock-thrower. Kakashi smiled. This is fun!

"Stupid kids." Kegawa mumbled before continuing. "I want t- Augh!" Another rock. The giggles escaped Iruka's mouth this time. Kakashi smiled hearing the giggles. _Cute_

After a few more rocks and curses Kakashi decided to take this to another level. But so did Kegawa.

"You know, you're cute when you eat." Kegawa purred.

Iruka almost choked on his noodles and blushed. "I- er- ahem, thank you."

"Actually, you're cute all the time."

Iruka blushed a lot more and mumbled a thank you.

"I-"

"Hello Iruka! Kegawa." Kakashi sat next to Iruka and glared at Kegawa. Kegawa glared back.

"Kakashi! Hey." Iruka smiled at Kakashi.

"Isn't today a great day to eat ramen?" Kakashi smiled ignoring Kegawa's glare.

Kegawa smiled sweetly to Iruka "Iruka-kun, how're the ninja-wannabee's doin'?" He purred.

Iruka smiled back looking at Kegawa now. "Pretty good. Two of them went from the bottom of the class one day to the very top! But they got in a fight right afterwards."

Kakashi smiled nervously.

"Really. Well, you know it's because they have y-"

"You know, I heard today it was going to rain." Kakashi interrupted.

"Really?" Iruka looked to the other side of him at Kakashi.

"Well, I heard." Kakashi scratched his head.

"My house flooded once all the stuff got ruined." Kegawa said. Iruka again turned his head. Kakashi frowned and Kegawa smiled. Two can play this game!

"Sheesh." Iruka sighed.

"My apartment was on fire one time!" Iruka yet again turned his head to face Kakashi with total interest.

"Were you attempting to cook something?" Iruka smiled slyly.

"Now that's not funny!" Kakashi pouted.

"I burned my sister's hair one time!" Kegawa now said.

Iruka turned his head making it hurt from all the blood swishing around in there. "Toboe's?"

"Yeah."

"Well I got my hair cut by a kunai!" Kakashi challenged.

"Well I had a kunai hit through my skull!" Kegawa accepted.

"Well I cracked my skull with a metal brick!"

"Well I'll hit you on the head with a metal brick!"

"Well I'll elbow you in the back!"

"Well I'll knee you in the stomach!"

"Well I'll kick you in the shin!"

"Well I'll…kick your butt!

"Well I'll butt your kick! Wait-"

"Hahaha."

"Shut up!"

Iruka had enough. His head hurt. "Okay, that's enough."

Kegawa and Kakashi nodded.

"Kakashi-san, I need to talk to Iruka-kun alone for a bit. So if you please," Kegawa asked nicely.

Kakashi glared for a bit but looked at Iruka and gave in.

"Alright. I needed to go train the pups. And my ninken." Kakashi smiled at his joke and waved.

Once he was at the corner he decided that it was not safe to leave them alone. A few kids ran past him as he turned again the Ichiraku.

As he past them he saw Iruka blushing and Kegawa laughing. Darnit! He walked down the street and again turned back in Ichiraku's direction.

After doing this about…oh… ten times. Kakashi saw the unspeakable and INHUMAN-EST thing ever!

Kegawa was leaning in to Iruka. He gave the chuunin a small kiss on the cheek. Kakashi's heart stopped and he watched the horror scene play before his eye(s?).

Iruka blushed and stammered something. Kakashi looked down to the ground and headed for his crapily small apartment.

He would try later.

Maybe he could get his ideas from the little voice in his head again? Everyone else tried.

Kakashi sighed as he made his way towards the other side of town. Halfway there it started to rain. It was cold rain. Almost snow. He was right. It did rain!

_At least it's something right._

/_Don't worry Kakashi, I have many plans! I. Am. Back/_

OOOO

After watching the hour long special of "As Kunai Twirls". (Sanjuro is married! I thought he love Nikko! Whyyy!) Someone knocked on his crapily small apartment door.

Lazily he opened the door and was shocked to find who was standing there.

Iruka.

"Uhh, hey." Iruka smiled

"Hey." Kakashi blinked.

They stood there for a bit. It was cold. But neither of them noticed.

"Uh, so this is my place." Kakashi opened his door and let Iruka in. Iruka stepped in and looked around the small apartment.

"It's small." Iruka blinks.

"Yes, crapily small." They both chuckle a bit.

"…"/ "…"

Both of them stay quiet for a while. Kakashi doesn't know why Iruka's there. And it seems that Iruka doesn't either.

"Hey," Kakashi starts. Just to break the silence. "Where's Kegawa?"

Iruka shrugs. Kakashi stays quiet waiting for an answer.

"We decided to stay friends. He was going to fast with the whole …relationship thing." He hesitates a bit.

"Really." _That's great! _

"Yeah." Iruka smiles for no reason. "You got sake?"

"Yeah."

OOOO

"You know, I hate to ask you this," Kakashi swished his cup around. He was sitting on his bed looking down at Iruka who (insisted) was sitting on the floor.

"Huh?" Iruka sipped his sake and looked up at Kakashi.

"But, did you turn Kegawa down because there was someone else?" _So I could kick their ass._

Iruka blushed and made a face. "NO!" Iruka pouted and tried to keep from blushing.

"You liked Kegawa?"

Iruka drank the rest of his sake and stared at Kakashi. "Do you?" Smirk.

"Oh you're good." Kakashi poured more sake in his cup.

"Kakashi." Iruka smiled "You're my friend right?" Yeah, just an 'out-of-the-blue-sake-filled-question'.

What? Ofcorse! Infact I'm trying to hit on you! "No."

"Huh?" Iruka looked up confused. "What?"

"I wouldn't say _just _friends. More like…uh..." Stupid sake. "Closer than friends you know."

Iruka nodded and blushed a bit. "I'd say closer than that." A small squeak came after and Iruka blinked.

Kakashi smiled. He knew what Iruka meant. The sake was making the poor dolphin confused.

"Heh, I guess I had a bit too much. I better get going." Iruka waved and left out the door.

Kakashi sighed as he lay on his bed and thought of Iruka.

More than friends.

They were more than friends.

That's a start right? If he could get Iruka to LIKE him, it would go smoothly right?

Wrong. Because of Kakashi's….romantic handicap, things would **_NOT_** go that smoothly. And with the ANBU Hiriki and her mysterious helpers keeping him away from Iruka, it'll only be tougher.

Kakashi groaned as he flipped over on his stomach. _What to do next?_ He heard something fall on the floor and he looked down.

Iruka's jacket. He must have forgot about it.

Kakashi "squeed" as he held the warm material ever so close to him. It smells like Iruka. He smiled and let himself drift to sleep. Tomorrow he'll return the jacket and see his beloved Iruka again. But till tomorrow- he'll hold on to the jacket as if his life depended on it.

OOOOOO

Yay! I'm done! I feel as though a series ended or something. Which what practically did happen. I don't know.

I know I know, it was an _early_ update. This chapter was short though. Now I must work on Kakashi's B-day fic! ((Please read that too.))

Now, I shall give you previews of the next chapter!

_OOOOOO_

_/Stop staring at him and say something//_

"_Ah, er… so Iruka, what kind of animal do you like?" That's right. Play it cool._

"_I like dogs." Iruka blushed._

_Really? I have a bunch of those! "Me too."_

"_I don't like dolphins." Iruka made a face and looked away from Kakashi._

_OOOOOO_

Please review!


	10. A New Season

Hey! I'm alive! School has been a beech. I can't get anything done! Sigh, well, I was recently taught how to write better. shock! Heh, sorry for the long wait…

Okay. I know I put the recent month in December. But let's just pretend all of them were soooo busy, time past and it's now January! Hehehe….yeah….

Anyway, here is the next chapter! (Finally!)

I do not own Naruto.

OOOO

**Chapter 10: A New Season**

Team 7 trudged through the mud as they finished their mission of "Collect frogs and put them in buckets". As easy as it sounds, it's not. Especially not when all the frogs were as big as your head, or when you finally catch one, they tip the bucket over and hop back to the mud again. Nope. Not easy.

Naruto was the first to make it out of the mud. His day-glow orange outfit were now a yucky brown up to his chest. (Mostly from diving for the darn frogs in the first place. And having a mud fight with Sasuke.) Sakura would snicker at this, if her legs weren't covered in the wet dirt. Sasuke ran a hand through his hair and acted as if nothing were wrong. Though thinking: '_Fucking Naruto. He got mud down my shorts.' _

Kakashi, being Kakashi, came out of the mud smiling. The three genin glared at him as he took off the mud covered plastic protecting his pants from dirtiness. He reached into his pocket and fished out the mission scroll.

"Okay, mission complete." He smiled at his students. "I think you should go take a shower after we turn this in." They all groaned but followed the jounin to the mission room.

OOOO

Iruka mentally twitched as team 7 came in. Lead by the jounin sensei, were three miserable looking teens. Three dirty, miserable, tired, and pissy, looking teens.

"Thank you for turning this one in…acceptable condition Kakashi." Iruka said as he looked over the squashed and muddy scroll. Kakashi scratched his head and chuckled.

"Iruka-sensei, I want-no I demand ramen for our hard work!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke and Sakura both hit Naruto on the head.

"It's not a good time to be thinking about ramen when we're covered in mud Naruto!" Sakura yelled.

Naruto rubbed his head and looked up at her. "But ramen makes everything better!"

Sasuke muttered a "stupid" before Naruto started yelling again.

Kakashi ignored the team he was supposed to be responsible for, and focused on Iruka. This was the day. The day he would ask Iruka out on a date. Disguised cleverly as a friendly outing, as Genma told him.

"_Kakashi. You need to act cool. And just say something like, "Hey Iruka. It's been a long day. And I was wondering if you'd like to get a bite to eat." Genma nodded, agreeing with himself._

"_And don't push it," Asuma added "If you do he'll feel awkward and he just might turn that down."_

"_Okay. Cool, but not pushy. Got it." _

Kakashi took a deep breath and started. "Iruka?"

Iruka looked up. "Yeah?"

"Uhh…er...I was going to treat the kids to something to eat. If you'd like you could…"

Iruka smiled. "Sure. Just let me sign out."

Kakashi nodded. _'I did it!'_ He turned to find Blue, Pink, and Orange staring at him as if he had a ninja turtle suit on. Naruto was the first to say something as always.

"K- Kakashi-sensei is going to treat_ us to food?"_

"Sensei? Are you okay? That's…_nice!_" Sakura twitched. Those words were not meant to be said to her sensei. Things like "pervert" Or "bastard" were more like it.

"Yeah? So what?" Kakashi pouted.

"Hey Kakashi!" Genma entered the room cheerfully, winking as he saw Iruka sign out.

Iruka called Genma over as soon as he saw him. "Genma-san, I'm glad you're here. I'm going to be out with team seven, could you take over for me?"

Genma face was stuck with the same cheerful smile he came in with. "You mean…all of them? The _kids_ _too_?"

Iruka nodded. "Yeah. I'm sorry, if this is a bad time for you I cou-"

Genma recovered. "Oh, it's alright. I was just thinking how much that would cost with a teacher's salary."

"Oh no. Kakashi's going to pay." Iruka grinned. Kakashi definitely heard that one and twitched. Genma laughed and shooed Iruka offwiththe team. As they left Genma quickly ran up to Kakashi.

"You were supposed to ask just Iruka! Not all of those kids!"

"Yeah, I kinda screwed that up, huh?"

OOOO

Kakashi, being Kakashi, had no idea where to take them. Four out of five voted "not ramen", leaving Kakashi the only one who voted for the cheap stuff (Naruto was forced by Sakura and Iruka to raise his hand), and with a feeling of his wallet becoming as light as a cloud.

So they settled for a very, very fancy restaurant. ( Very, very, very fancy to Kakashi's dismay.) They found a booth close to a window. They sat: Iruka, Naruto, and Sakura on one side, (Iruka next to the window.) Kakashi and Sasuke on the other. ( Kakashi across from Iruka.)

"Wow, this is fancy." Naruto rubbed in Kakashi's face. Iruka held in a laugh, thankful that he didn't have to pay. Sasuke and Sakura were also glad that they didn't have to pay.

A waiter came up to them wearing a fancy monkey suit. "What would you like to order today? Sirs, Madam?" The monkey suit guy swiftly took out his pen and little notepad thingy.

"I would like the three cheese enchiladas, and a Diet Pepsi." Sasuke replied quickly using his ninja skills.

Everyone stared at him and wondered what the hell enchiladas were. The waiter jotted it down swiftly and them stared at them with waiting eyes. Sakura gave in first and ordered the first thing she saw on the menu.

"I'll have the Cesar Salad. And some tea." Naruto took one last glance at the menu and smiled evilly to Kakashi.

"I'll have the Lobster Special with the clam chowder soup. And a …Dr. Pepper." The waiter nodded. "Fine choice sir." And he wrote it down with writing speed.

Kakashi glared at Naruto with every fiber of his being, secretly swearing to kill him later. He glanced over to Iruka who already had his order ready.

"I'll get the Fried Catfish. With water." Kakashi sighed, now he has to dig up those "Life Savings."

"I'll just have water." The waiter nodded and left them, mumbling "cheapskate" as he left.

"Hey, a fancy place like this should do something if it's someone's birthday." Naruto grinned. Kakashi's glare was akin to the ones he would give to the people he was assigned to kill.

However, Kakashi's attention was on Iruka when the other man squirmed under in his seat.

"What's the matter Iruka?" Kakashi asked.

"Nothing…it's just…nothing." Iruka mumbled.

Needing a topic to ward the silence away, Kakashi asked the first question that came to mind.

"Ah, er… so Iruka, what kind of animal do you like?" That's right. Play it cool.

"I like dogs." Iruka blushed.

Really? I have a bunch of those! "Me too."

"I don't like dolphins." Iruka made a face and looked away from Kakashi.

Sakura over heard and gasped. "But Iruka-sensei! Dolphins are so cute!"

Iruka blushed. "That's why! When I was smaller I would always so embarrassed to swim! The other kids would say 'Look a dolphin!' or 'I'm gonna catch it!' "

They all held in giggles. And Iruka went on, "Though, they stopped teasing after I'd put Super Glue on their chairs." He grinned.

Then the food came.

OOOO

Dinner was eaten, Naruto was hit about five times for being rude, the tables near them left early because of the noise, and when having to deal with the bill; Kakashi forgot all about a happy retirement.

The whole gang, who old people would dub "hooligans", walked the streets to their respected homes. Naruto and Sasuke walked home in their direction and Sakura hers. Kakashi was left with Iruka walking west. The sun was just going down, making the sky a red/orange color that burned with disgusting beauty.

And Kakashi, being the Kakashi that I make him in this fan-fic, did not notice the perfectly romantic atmosphere.

"Your missions are getting more challenging." Iruka started, "it's good seeing them grow."

Kakashi smiled (supposedly). "You know them. It's all about 'dreams' in that team." They both chuckled.

"I guess so, but I can't help but worry about them. They just grew on me. Those leaches."

Kakashi heard hints of sadness in there. "Don't worry. If anything happens to them, I'll tell you A.S.A.P."

Iruka smiled back. "You have my phone number?"

_Phone number? _

"Ah…I don't think so." The scarecrow scratched his head.

Iruka reached into his pockets and too out a torn piece of paper and a pen. He scribbled his phone number down quickly and gave the paper to Kakashi.

"Ah, thanks." Kakashi placed the paper in his favorite pocket (the left one) to keep it safe. "Erm, I don't have a phone in my apartment, but the front office has a phone." He said nervously.

"It's okay. I'll be sure to get you one when I can." Iruka smiled.

The two walked further into the sunset, complaining about the sun in their eyes, and soon parted for the day. Kakashi held the piece of paper, reading it over and over again.

OOOOOO

(I had to contain myself from writing "Holla'!")

….O…My….God….

I'M DONE! Sorry to make you guys wait so long! School never gives me a break! Wahh!

Did you notice the difference in the writing? School actually works!

Okay, next chapter shall have a new character! Yay!

Next Chapter: **Pro-pros and Dinner Plans **

Jan ne you peoples!


	11. Propros

Umm…it's been almost a year….sorry you guys!

For those of you who still read this story thank you very much for putting up with me. A twelve year old is not supposed worry about her teacher reading her yaoi stories like I do.

Here is chapter 11 of Romance Help!

Enjoy!

I don't own Naruto.

OOOOOO

**Romance Help chap 11: Pro-pros **

Kakashi laughed evilly. _'No appliance can beat me!' _He looked down at the phone he had bought at the drift store and petted it. "Now you are going to be used to talk to Iruka. Any objections?" The phone remained silent. "Good."

Kakashi fished out the paper Iruka had written his phone number on. It was wrinkled from being crushed to him so much. Though he didn't need it anymore –he had memorized the numbers- he still kept it because_ Iruka_ had written it down.

'_Hmm, maybe I should save it. Like a shrine or something.' _ Kakashi frowned. _'Nah, that's too weird even for me.'_

Kakashi recapped his whole "Crush on Iruka" tactics. He really should have done this earlier.

_Okay, first off-_

_I harassed him. But that's okay._

_I've been to his house and let me sleep in his bed. :sigh:_

_I've seen him naked. :heart:_

_There's another guy after him, but Iruka blowed him off._

_He's okay with the idea of being gay._

_And he gave me his phone number! _

All was going smoothly according to him._ 'Now! What do I do'?'_

/_I can answer that! First off-/_

'_I'm not listening to you!'_

Kakashi groaned and rubbed his temples. A head ache was already coming on. He lied back on his bed and his eye met bright orange.

Icha Icha Paradise stood perfectly in its full collection. His eyes scanned the title and thought for a bit. In the book, Junko loves Narabito but doesn't know how to tell him. But before she could say anything, she was captured by Yumeki, the devilishly handsome heir to a rich corporation. But what does this plot have to do with his situation?

He scratched his unmasked cheek yawned. There was something more to Icha Icha that his sleepy brain just wouldn't tell him. Slowly, Kakashi drifted off into sleep.

Ring Ring! Riiiiing!

The phone yelled at Kakashi to get up and answer it. Kakashi groaned and picked it up. This is why he never bought a phone before.

"Who's calling me?" Kakashi asked into the phone. Really, what do people say into the phone? "Hello, I don't know you."? Kakashi decided then that he needed to watch more T.V. But first he needed to get one.

"Hello Kakashi! It's me Iruka!"

Oh. Iruka? "Hey! Um…what's up?" Kakashi stuttered into the phone. '_Iruka! Yay!'_

"I was wondering if you would…" Iruka's voice drifted off into the background.

"W-would what?" Kakashi asked anxiously. No one answered. "Iruka?" Deep laughter came from the other side of the phone. Iruka was in trouble!

"There's no use in helping him! I'll keep him safe, don't you worry."

"Who are you?" Kakashi growled through the phone.

"Who are youuu?" The deep voice asked back. Then he hung up.

"Hey! SHUT UP!"

Kakashi opened his eyes and found Pakkun on his stomach scowling as much a dog would.

"Talking in your sleep is bad, and annoying." Pakkun lazily hopped off of his master. "You need help Kakashi. Not about this Iruka, but mentally. You talk to a phone that's not even plugged in."

Kakashi scowled and blinked. Not plugged in? But…he…spent hours finding something cheap in town, and now it has to be plugged in! He didn't even have plugs!

Kakashi grabbed his keys and his mask. "I'm going for a walk." He looked out the window and found that it was still light outside.

OOOO

While walking down the street, Kakashi found the plugs he needed, and someone who could install his phone for him. Life was great!

He walked around the corner near the fancy onsen that just opened. He swung his arms around, but just a little too much. The plugs flew out of his hand and near the fence. He cursed under his breathe and went after them. He bent down, but hit his head on the fence also.

Wait. The fence?

"Hey, watch where you're going kid!" The fence yelled at him.

"Erm, sorry?" Fence… talking. Pakkun was right. "Hey! I know you!"

The fence shifted and revealed… Jiraiya!

"Oh, Kakashi! You wanted to join me?" Jiraiya pointed to the hole he was just looking through and wiggled his eyebrows.

Kakashi shook his head. "Nah, I always get caught." He stopped himself before he could ask 'what are you doing here?'

Jiraiya crossed his arms and mumbled something about perverts. "You know, that Gai guy," The sannin placed his hand on his hip as if he were lecturing. "He was rambling on about you and… What was it? Fish-sensei? Crab-sensei?"

"Iruka-sensei?"

"Yeah! He said you're in looooove with 'im." Jiraiya had hearts flying out of his hands and sparkles around his head.

Kakashi blushed and looked at his shoe. "Erm… I guess you could say that." _'Dammit Gai can't keep his mouth shut about anything!'_

Jiraiya patted Kakashi's shoulder and chuckled to himself. "Well, good luck." And just like that, he draped the fence camouflage over himself and looked through the hole he was before.

Kakashi sighed and walked the rest of the way down the street, before it hit him!

'_Hmm…a seductive feminine male. Quite a twist.' _ Jiraiya scribbled on his paper before he looked behind him to find none other than Kakashi standing there.

"Didn't you leave yet? Did you change your mind? There's room!" Jiraiya asked excitedly.

"No! You could help me!" Kakashi yelled.

"Shh! Help you on what brat? I don't play for that team ya' know."

"No! With Iruka! You _write_ romance! I need help, really bad."

Jiraiya worriedly looked behind him. With Kakashi's outburst, the woman surely noticed that someone was there. Geez. "Listen Kakashi, I would love to help you out, really. But you see," He scratched his head unsurely. "My arms are slightly shorter that my legs, so I can't help you."

"What does that have to do with anything!" Okay, now for sure they've noticed.

"Listen, since you're a really big fan of my work, I'll do it. But just one little thing! And on one condition."

"What's that?" Kakashi sighed. Jiraya smiled and quickly formed hand signs.

"Stay here." Poof! And like that he was gone. Kakashi smiled weakly and gave out a small laugh of gratitude. The great Jiraiya was going to help him. He would have Iruka head over heels in love with him, and all he had to do was stay there and wait for Jiraiya to come back! Life was so much sweeter than ten minutes ago.

"Kakashi!" A woman voice screeched.

Kakashi looked back and found Kari, the manager of the onsen standing right behind him, face red with anger.

"I told you to stop peeping at the young ladies here!" She and other ladies in towels started throwing various things at him. Kakashi cried as he dodged the kitchen sink aim at his head.

OOOOOO

Hmm…I'm so disappointed in myself. I made you all wait a year for this, and I barely wrote like five pages. I promise to update more for you guys! Hopefully.

But at least I updated before school started. Hehehe….

Umm…**Next Chapter: Dinner Plans **

Till next time!


End file.
